Risen from Ashes
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: A long awaited rewrite from "Tears of ashes". Weakness is in the eye of the beholder. Fifteen years after the final battle will the four team mates of Urameshi's team still be as close? Are they even all together? And who are those three mysterious kids? Find out as the story continues. HieixKurama


Tears of Ash

AN: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their official characters. However I do reserve the rights to my own personal characters. This story is based after the anime.

Will contain mild language and Alluded to yaoi relationships. Angst, Mpreg and other goodies in the future.

* * *

Prelude

The air was cool today in the first days of winter, cold enough to see ones breath and yet not bone chilling. It was mesmerizing out here amongst the Sakura trees now barren and covered in the thin layer the of snow that dusted everything, plunging the world into a surprising winter wonder land. The fact that it should snow today of all days, fit perfectly in with the celebrations at hand and only made the bride that now walked gently towards the alter all the more radiant.

Of course only a koorime, a beautiful ice apparition, could look so at home amongst the light snowflakes that drifted silently to the ground endlessly. Seeming to muffle the valley they stood within, even making the soft sobs of joy from the onlookers seem all the louder. Everyone watched with baited breath as Yukina made the walk towards Kuwabara, the carrot topped male not looking away as his eyes were filled with such joy.

Yukina's dress was a light blue as apposed to the traditional white of a Ninjen wedding, however the colours stood out all the more radiantly against her pale skin. Here hair held high in a bun and partially left to cascade down her back in crumpled waves. The bodice of the gown was weaved with beads that made it sparkle in the light from the fires lighting the clearing.

Botan, Keiko and Shizuru were her maids of honor as they stood watching with teary eyes, or at least in the first two girls' cases, as she thanked Hiei for walking her down the aisle as was the custom of her fiance's people. The short, black haired demon grunting something that only Yukina could hear before finally stepping back to watch the proceedings from the sidelines just to the left of Kurama.

The red haired male was standing watching the proceedings from where he had been asked to act as Kuwabara's groomsman and had done much to help the copper haired male's best man in organizing things. Yusuke having proven to be a very enthusiastic Best man had accepted Kurama's advice and guidance while throwing in his own personal flair for things. It had actually been Yusuke's idea to actually approach Hiei about walking Yukina down the isle, despite having left this task to Kurama.

As it was the three eyed demon watched with a faint scowl as the human ritual was underway. His silence being as much a present to the married couple as anything as the vows were, even in Kurama's more patient opinion, aggravatingly long winded since Kuwabara had insisted on writing his own.

The only comfort Hiei actually had in this entire situation was the silent form of the fox standing at his side. The taller read head even making a point of glancing at him from time to time to send Hiei one of those sweet, charming little smiles the red head was so famous for. Hiei found himself thinking back over the years he and the fox had know each other with a strange fondness.

It was a feeling Hiei just couldn't explain rationally, after all Kurama was useful in a pinch and there was no other demon he'd trust his life with more than the ex-thief. However these feelings that Hiei caught as he spotted those smiles now were something so much more. An almost twisting sensation in his stomach when he looked at the other coupled simultaneously with an odd calmness whenever the taller demon spoke.

The fact that Kurama knew him well enough to place a calming hand on his shoulder when the priest said " you may kiss the bride" was just another thing that left the three eyed demon distracted as he followed way behind. Watching in mild annoyance as they rushed off to eat and finish the human ritual that was a "wedding".

Even now Hiei could see that Kurama was watching him from across the clearing, the knowing look upon the fox's face telling Hiei that Kurama was trying to gauge his mood. However his lingering anger at Kuwabara was not what was most pressing on the black haired demon's mind. The sight of Kurama in his blue suite with the green tie Hiei knew his mother had given him, simply for the sake that it matched his eyes oh so well, made the younger demon's eyes trail after him as the red head let Shizuru drag him out onto the space they had cleared for a dance floor. Watching as the two participated in the activity Kurama had once explained as "dancing", Hiei over heard Yusuke and Kuwabara joking around together. The content of their jest being about how Kurama would most likely end up with Kuwabara's sister since they got along so well and she liked older types.

Something about the thought of this made Hiei face break into a scowl yet again as he flitted from one table crammed full of these foolish humans food to the next trying to ignore the growing knot in his stomach. Trying to ignore the irrational impulse to throw the dragon of the darkness flame at the woman that was touching Kurama and laughing faintly to something he had said. Hiei felt a cold chill go through him as he recognized just what this fury was. This was jealousy, for some odd reason the thought of this ninjen with Kurama brought out a fuming rage from inside him.

When at last Kurama emerged from dancing, far to long later in Hiei's opinion, Kurama having been talked into several other dances before his escape. First Keiko and then Yukina he laughed halfheartedly as Yusuke and the other guys teased him about stealing the ladies from everyone. Stepping over to get himself a drink as Kurama let himself lean back against the tree by one of the tables just watching the festivities.

His eyes glancing skyward as the moon began to take it's place Kurama couldn't help but stare in wonder at the beauty of the full moon. The new moon of winter, he had forgotten since it had been a hundred years but he felt it's effects already. Kurama could almost sense the changes taking place in his body and the heat inside of him became palpable as he shifted somewhat uncomfortably where he stood. Finally dragging his emerald gaze from the sky, Kurama let them wander. Searching through the faces around him until he found the one thing in all three worlds he knew he would never have, and that was the three eyed demon known as Hiei.

The moment where his surge of want passed quickly and instead Kurama let his mind focus more on things more recent. Kurama could still remember how long it had taken him and Yusuke to calm Hiei down when Yukina had told him that she and Kuwabara were going to get married. In the end it had been a long week leading up to the wedding in which none of them knew if Hiei would actually show up to the wedding or not. Until last night as Kurama had been sitting at his desk reading he'd sensed his presence and opened his window to find Hiei standing on his windowsill. Kurama hadn't slept much at all after that since he'd spent most of the night explaining "ningen" weddings to the smaller demon. In all honesty Kurama was pretty sure the only reason Hiei had come back was that he knew that it would hurt Yukina if he did not attend her wedding, even though he hadn't known any more than that his sister was making Kuwabara her mate.

As it was it had been Kurama's idea that Hiei should walk Yukina down the isle and to his surprise Hiei had accepted. With some reluctance at first until Kurama had explained what it symbolized and that it was something as the only male relation she had in this world it was only fitting. This of course, as Kurama had known it would, worked it's charm and the shorter black haired demon had relented with a grunt of disapproval. Murmuring something about using that status to find his sister a more appropriate mate.

"These human fools have too many long winded celebrations for silly things."

The words suddenly spoken to his right made Kurama jerk out of his thoughts and look down to find Hiei standing leaning against the tree at his side. It was not without a large wave of embarrassment that he'd been caught off guard that Kurama forced a smile.

"Yes...but they know how to enjoy themselves...their lives are so much shorter and peaceful then our own...where we wish to get things done so that we can get onto our next conquest they savor their important passages. " Kurama explained for probably the millionth time since they met.

A grunt was all the red head received from the shorter demon as Kurama saw Hiei fold his arms over his chest in that way he did often when he was feeling out of place. Which Kurama knew was often anywhere outside of the battle field. Smiling fondly Kurama just stood there beside his partner watching the humans as he calmly enjoyed the sounds of their laughter and lost himself in thoughts. A faint glimmer of surprise spread over him as Hiei touched his arm and then turned and left.

What was that about Kurama couldn't help but to wander. Looking in the direction Hiei had disappeared in Kurama called to Yusuke and the others to tell them he would be leaving for a bit and wandered off after the shorter demon. His curiosity, as it often did especially when it came to the shorter demon, getting the best of him.

Hiei watched Kurama with his Jagan eye as he waited for him to join him. Having flitted from the forest to arrive at the room he had been given by Genkai at her temple for the duration of the festivities. Now all he had to do was wait for the red haired fox to arrive. Hiei could not explain even to himself what had caused his actions and led to his leaving to come here as he had. It was as if his whole body thrummed with some emotion Hiei did not understand. A burning hunger, a desire for the fox's skin, his scent.

The intensity of these emotions was something that shocked Hiei. When had these feelings appeared? Hiei had always thought of the fox as a close companion, but never something this importance. Let alone something of a sexual manor that left Hiei pining for the damned fox to get there faster.

Watching Kurama tonight had left a bitter taste in his mouth, especially hearing the spirit detective joking about Kurama mating with that human woman. A fevered desire to lay claim had come over him in those moments and the urge had not dimmed in the least in the minutes that had passed between then and now. If anything they had in fact intensified from watching Kurama pass between the female companions of the group. It only made the difference between himself and Kurama all the more obvious.

Where he was not at all comfortable in social settings, Kurama flourished in them. Seeming to glow with some inner light that drew everyone in and had ninjen and demon a like falling all over themselves to be closer. Hiei had witnessed it many times while Kurama insisted on living out his human's life and go to school and pretend to be one of these ninjens. Girls from all over fawned over Kurama and sought to gain his attentions and favor. It would not be unthinkable for Kurama to easily find himself a mate amongst these females after all. This thought however only made that fire that was building inside of him grow hotter as Hiei felt a growl growing inside of him.

As he heard Kurama enter into the room Hiei wasted no time speeding from where he stood against the back wall to close the door and approach the fox from behind. Almost pleased when he realized that the other for all his sharp senses and intellect had not yet registered his motions. The taller demon's shoulders tensing instantly as his senses caught up with Hiei and Kurama glanced over his shoulder at him. A look of surprise flashing across the red head's face as his eyes sought Hiei's own in the dark.

"Hiei?"

Hiei felt a hitch in his breath as he heard his name leave Kurama. The fox's timber voice full of something he'd never heard in it before, a husky almost raspy tone that spoke of dark emotions akin to want and need. Hiei noticed however that there was also the shrill sound of surprise, and slight fear.

Hiei couldn't help but to relish in the feeling of power that rose at the thought at having caught the fox so unawares as to evoke that form of response from him. A smirk curling the corner of one side of his mouth upwards as he responded with a small "hnn". Walking forward to reach out and undo the other's jacket without more than that.

Watching with burning eyes as the fabric slipped from Kurama's shoulders, tracking the material down his arms and as it fell unhindered to the floor with the faintest of rustling that barely registered in his ears. Hiei felt almost entranced as his fingers moved without his conscious decision as he slipped each button from it's place and the white dress shirt slipped open to reveal the fox's perfect skin. Hiei let his eyes graze over the perfect planes of it, noting that the only marks marring the otherwise smooth skin was the scar from where he'd stabbed him through the stomach the first time he'd battled with Yusuke. Reaching out he lightly trailed his fingers over the spot Hiei could almost taste the remorse on his tongue as part of him wanted to apologies for the long since forgotten wound. He held back however and instead enjoyed watching as a ripple ran through the red head's body at the touch.

Whatever trance held Kurama in it's sway fell away then as the red head gave into the lust rippling violently through him. His hunger growing all the more as the crimson pools that stared back up at him burned with a similar hunger. Kurama had been surprised to find Hiei there in the darkness and even more surprised at his actions thus far. However feeling those touches and seeing the lust in his eyes Kurama had lost his breath. Watching as the other touched him like that for a time he shivered more as he fought for a moment to contain the desires threatening to overwhelm all other senses. That moment however lasted only briefly before finally Kurama could no longer resist.

Shifting forward to curl his fingers into the other's black locks, which were surprisingly soft for their wild appearance. Pulling lightly at first and then all the harder at the groan of want that action pulled from the smaller demon, the spirit fox turned human pressed his lips to the other's with all the passion and lust he felt for the other. Kurama was both surprised and pleasantly surprised when the other gripped his upper arms and kissed him back with the same blinding passion. There was a drastic sense of urgency thrumming through the male and his want was clearly pulsing between them as there was almost not space left between their bodies. The two of them battling for control of the kiss even as Kurama found himself pushed backwards to lay out on Hiei's bed.

Seeing Kurama laid out half dressed upon his bed brought out such a heat in Hiei that the fire demon for all his exposure to fire he could not compare it to any other. The sight of the fox willingly spreading himself out for his sight and staring up at him with that wanting gaze was as if the dragon of the darkness flame now buried within Hie's very body threatening to drive him mad with his desires. For the moment Hiei stared down at the red head, but only for a short time as the need quickly over came his rational though.

Reaching forward Hiei watched as his hands ran over that porcelain skin as he made short work of ridding the last of Kurama's coverings. Growling with delight as that left the fox completely exposed to his sight, and Hiei took full advantage of this fact as he rocked back onto his heals to study him. Almost as if he wished to burn the image of the male into his very soul before he at last leaned forward to press every inch of his body against the fox's pale skin. Wanting to feel his skin against him as he took his mouth in another of those breath stealing kisses.

A thrill of shocking lust coursed through him as he felt the sensation of fingers on his arm at first. Simply gripping onto him hard enough that Hiei knew that he who did not bruise easily would find himself with marks in the morning. However this did not last long as Kurama's fingers soon trailed down his back and sides and delved under the hem of his shirt. Dragging sharp nails over the expanses of his back as Kurama dragged his coat and under shirt off. Hiei grunted a disapproval as that forced their lips apart but as soon as the clothing was out of the way it was Kurama that dove into the next kiss.

His lips surprisingly hard against Hiei's despite his feminine features. Hiei had to remind himself that although he may not look it this was the hard body of a male against him and not just any male. This was Yoko Kurama. No matter what form the other was in Kurama had been known far and wide as an insatiable lover and Hiei could tell that the other was by no means letting this reputation down as he gave for every touch and caress he got.

Despite having never had the opportunity, nor truly caring to find one to allow himself to experiment with such an intimate act as Hiei viewed "coupling" to be. The hot body beneath his own seemed to twist and draw reactions out of Hiei. Coaxing him almost gently into responding in turn and guiding him forward without any needed words. The fact that this wasn't just any demon beneath him that he wanted to experiment with made this all the hotter. The realization was hot in his mind as he tested it. Hiei Jaganshi didn't just want any demon beneath him like this, no, he wanted this demon...the red haired beauty under him.

Burning hot kisses gave way to fevered touches and desperate groping as they were propelled towards the center of both of their lust. As the new moon waxed the two of them were plummeted towards the height of their pleasure as they clung to one another. Kurama welcoming Hiei into himself as the black haired demon gave into his need to posses and claim this male beneath him. The urge to assert his dominance and mark his territory coming from the primal urges within himself that was entirely his demonic nature. Kurama seemingly not minding in the least as his body responded abundantly as he was more vocal than Hiei ever remembered the fox being before.

After what felt like forever Hiei allowed himself to pull back. His passion and lust satisfied and from the pleased sigh that slipped from Kurama as he released his vice like grip from Hiei's hair Hiei knew his was not the only lust filled that night. Finally allowing himself a moment to pull back even marginally and watch the red head that lay stretched out beneath him. Watching the rise and fall of Kurama's chest as he caught his breath, noting how the redness in his cheeks matched his hair so well.

It was here in that moment that Hiei felt something besides the over powering urge to couple and the hot, blinding lust he had felt earlier. Hiei easily recognized this as the feeling to protect Kurama. Hiei wanted to shelter Kurama from any harm, to stand between any dangers that my come after the fox and to rip any who dared attempt to hurt him limb from limb. This realization was startling to Hiei as he felt as if a pit of ice had formed within him.

When had this desire began? Hiei had only consciously been aware of his desire to protect and cherish Yukina, who was his little sister. This had always been the one weakness that Hiei would allow himself. For one must guard over blood no matter what. However as he now lay looking at the taller fox and thinking back over the many things he'd been through Hiee felt that uneasy sensation grow until it threatened to steal his breath from him.

He could recall as far back as the day he had challenged Kurama to battle all those years ago upon meeting him. Wanting to test his strengths against one who Hiei had heard so much about and to see if this Ninjen shell could muster even half the strengths the legendary fox had once been known for. Hiei had been pleased when Kurama had at last excepted the bait and entered into combat against him, Hiei had likewise been thrilled at the power that had matched his own. Even mismatched as Kurama's plants were to Hiei's own fire he had stood against him and shown not even an ounce of fear. From then on Hiei knew that at the very least he respected the fox's strength.

As the years had moved on however and he had come to accept Kurama's oddities and his insistence of living as a ninjen Hiei had often watched the other. Learning much of this world from his observations of the red head.

Things had changed when Kurama had met the spirit detective and Yusuke had been willing to give up his life for the fox's own mother. A woman to his knowledge Yusuke had never actually met. The act of offering such a sacrifice had touched something that had remained still untapped in the fox's heart and had driven Kurama to step foolishly between Hiei and the detective on many occasions. Sheltering the human from the worst most uncivilized parts of Hiei.

The memory of that time in which Kurama had actually stepped physically between Yusuke and Hiei in battle however easily stole his breathe from him as Hiei remembered it. The image of his sword plummeting through Kurama's unguarded stomach had stuck with Hiei in the years since. Hiei could easily remember every detail of it, including that curdling feeling as he realized the fox was hurt, and hurt because of him.

That feeling only paled by the growing dangers the fox seemed to find himself in after associating himself with the detective. Watching as Kurama risked his life in the dark tournament, and the many times that he seemed to have died. First in his battle with Touya and then with again Karasu. Hiei could remember the anger at being helpless to do anything but stand in the side lines and watch as the fox risked his life and almost lost it.

Hiei could also remember that feeling of wishing to protect Kurama during the with Sensui, it had been a large portion of the fuel that had allowed Hiei to push himself to a new level of power and helped him transcend into the power level of the A class along side Kurama at the rage of that stupid detective's death. Fighting at his side to what they felt would be their death...wanting his last moments to be at the side of the fox.

These were things that all crossed Hiei's mind so quickly Hiei knew that Kurama had no way of seeing them on his face even as the red head sighed gently and pulled Hiei's body to himself. Kurama wrapping himself around Hiei as he seemed to fall asleep. Despite the comfort of the other's body against him after what had passed between them previously, Hiei could not allow his body to relax and drift off as easily. For his mind was at war with the part of himself he had long ago attempted to cut from himself, his heart.

How had the fox gotten so deeply through his inner walls? This was something Hiei could not for the life of him understand. After all he was Hiei Jaganshi, a selfish demon through and through who did not hesitate to kill if it suited his needs. He didn't care for anyone but himself and Yukina. At the very least that was what he had always told himself, however now that he was thinking logically and being a hundred percent honest with himself. The fox was there amongst those that he would gladly give his life for.

This would not do Hiei decided just as suddenly as he had come to understand the boiling emotions inside of him. With this in mind and the decision already made before he had even begun moving Hiei rose from where he had let himself lay beside Kurama. The red head made a small moan of protest as Hiei freed himself from his hold before rolling more into the covers Hiei had covered them in absentmindedly during the processing of his thoughts. Hiei knew that he could no longer fool himself and lie about just what Kurama had become to him. The fox was so obviously a week kind of emotions the taller demon evoked in him would easily be used by others to get to him which was something Hiei could not allow.

Hiei had plans for the life he had yet to live and they did not include being trapped by an opponent who wished to use Kurama against him. He would one day finish his ascension into the coveted S class demon* and then take over Mukuro's domain. Hiei knew that this was not an easy task in and of itself. Hiei even preparing for many long years of working towards this goal. Then maybe, when all his desires were achieved and he had the power to destroy any who even thought of harming those he cared for he could allow himself one additional weakness. Until then however Hiei knew what he must do.

Like he had so long hidden who he was from Yukina, both from a mild concern that she would not approve of him as her brother, as well as to protect her from being targeted in his place. Hiei knew that the only way to prevent any such attachment being visible to others would be to remove himself from Kurama's life. Severing the bond they had spent so many years building as soundly as he would cut an enemy's head from their shoulders when given a chance. Clean and complete with no chance of returning to how things were before.

With this final decision made Hiei rose from where he was crouched beside the fox. His eyes trailing one last time over the red head before he turned then to dress himself in silence. Waiting only long enough to know that Kurama was in fact sound asleep Hiei turned to leave the room, not turning as he opened his door despite how badly a part of himself cried out for him to do so. That part that had wanted Kurama so desperately, had wanted to claim him as his and to lay with him was shouting for him to return to the fox. To hold him to himself with the same amount of want as he had held him during their mating. Give up on the conquests that lay ahead of him and settle in to protect and keep his fox forever his. It was because of those very instincts that Hiei fled from the room. Disappearing into the night to find solace in the trees and give his rampant mind a chance to calm and plan.

The black haired demon had not been gone from the now silent room for more than a moment before a sigh left Kurama. Opening his eyes to stare after the now long gone demon with emerald orbs of pain. Sure Kurama had know going into the coupling that this would not be a loving session. There would be blood, and pain, and quite possibly heart break when things were all over. However Kurama had been hoping to lay there and hold the smaller demon to himself for the night before facing the other's scorn and possible rejection the next morning.

In all the years Kurama had watched Hiei over the last seven years he had gratefully been one of the few allowed the privilege of being granted access to Hiei's private councils. From the day that he'd met him when he was fourteen Kurama had felt an unfathomable attraction to the shorter demon. There had been something simply savage about Hiei that had spoken to the parts of himself that were demonic and had long lay ignored in his common life as Shuichi Minamino. The fire inside of him had called out to the wild warrior and thief he had once been and Hiei had no idea how eagerly he had been to battle him.

From then on Kurama had always observed the shorter demon, resigning himself to staying at his side and watching him mature. Kurama knew the fire wielder enough to know that the only weakness Hiei would allow himself would be Yukina. The three eyed demon was too proud to seem vulnerable for anyone, which had been a main reason he had never expressed his interest in the other. Even after noting with a faint thrill of surprise that Hiei had not seemed perturbed by Itsuki's admittance to loving Sensui. If not perhaps a little perplexed at the notion of males coupling amongst their own gender. That had been one instance in which Kurama had somewhat resented the other's habbit of coming to him for explanations.

Sighing once more Kurama rolled over onto his side to pull the blankets more snugly over his naked form. He winced slightly as the passion had subsided enough to allow the aches and pains from their mating to register. After all they had not been at all gentle in their lust, coupled with the fact that the body of Shuichi had been untouched in such a way and far more prone to bruising than his other form meant that Kurama would more than likely find very visible evidence of their short encounter.

Letting his eyes slip closed Kurama could not help but to rest one hand on his stomach absentmindedly. The fingers of that hand almost curling into his skin to shelter it from any harm. The images of the memories of Hiei Kurama had just made danced across the insides of his eyes and mind, threatening to break the control the fox had over himself. He had known this would happen if he should ever express his need for the other, had he not been foolish enough to be near the one he wanted on this night, maybe things could have continued on as they always had. the thought eased him some and Kurama let his mind play with the idea as he felt himself begin drifting off to sleep for real this time.

With a faint glimmer at the corners of his eyes he allowed himself a moment of weakness Kurama let his mind hide for just a while longer, before he would have to wake and mourn the friendship and companionship he would be loosing.

"Goodbye Hiei Jaganshi..."

Kurama's almost silent whisper filled the too silent room on a whisper. Sounding almost as loud as a shout in Kurama's own ears. And in the moment just before his mind slipped away completely into the lands of deep slumber Kurama thought he heard a faint reply of "goodbye fox" from the darkness of his mind.

Yukina blinked in surprise as she was roused from her sleep early the next morning. At first completely unsure what it was that had in fact woken here. The memories of her wedding night momentarily distracting her as she found herself curled in amongst Kazuma's long limbs. The taller, orange haired male having apparently slept a great part, if not the entirely of the night with her upon his chest. His large arms wrapped gently around her hips and his legs curled in with her own. The feeling was enough to bring a smile to the Koorime's lips.

Reality finally filled her mind however as Yukina realized with a sudden start just what had woken her. The blue haired demon could feel the ever fiery presence of Hiei lingering outside their room. In all the time that Yukina had know the other demon she had learned so very little of the other. Hiei always seeming to do as much as he could to avoid her or any instance in which they would have to interact with one another alone. So why then would he be here now outside the room that held her marital bed? Glancing to Kazuma's slumbering face Yukina pondered if Hiei might not have business with her husband before pushing that fleeting thought aside quickly. Something she had learned very quickly was that although the common threats that flew between the two there was no true animosity. However her husband and the shorter demon were far from friends and almost never spoke directly to each other unless they had to.

With this in mind Yukina finally made the daunting effort to untangle herself from her husband's hold and reached for her usual kimono. Stepping out into the passageway Yukina glanced around for the other demon. At first Yukina wondered if she may not have been mistaken, after all she could not see Hiei at all out here. It was as if the thought brought the other from out of thin air as he was suddenly where he had not been a moment ago in as much time as it took Yukina to blink.

Melting out of the darkness of the early morning and looking ever the brooking figure as ever Hiei's eyes held a tiredness that Yukina had never seen in Hiei before. Hiei stood leaning have against the railings watching her intently, those same crimson pools that had shown so many of Hiei's rare and hidden emotions were locked on her with an look she had never seen in Hiei before. Uncertainty waring with something else that Yukina could not place.

The look itself touched something inside of the koorime and made her feel simultaneously blessed for being granted such a sight and uncomfortable. It was like she was seeing something intimate and private that the other should be allowed to keep private. This drove Yukina to tear her gaze from Hieis as she glanced out over the court of the temple absentmindedly simply to have somehwere else to look. It was so silent out this morning, not even the birds had risen yet as the faint light of the sun flickered over the horizon.

Yukina knew that all the other house guests here at the temple would be sleeping off the reproductions of the celebrations that had followed hers and Kazuma's wedding the night before. Even know Yukina could faintly hear sounds of Yusuke down the hall from their room, the other's snores a give away that the ex spirit detective was still asleep. Yukina couldn't help but wonder how Keiko slept with that, remembering with a faint smile the small orange things she had seen in Keiko's bag when she had been helping the human unpack. Something about her way of avoiding smothering her boyfriend while he slept was all she'd said when asked.

Finally pulling her attentions away from her self made distractions Yukina looked towards Hiei once more. Finding his eyes had left her while she had been looking elsewhere and were now fixating on the floor beneath him. This both relieved and worried the koorime as she stepped towards the slightly taller demon.

"Hiei? You and Kurama left early last night...is everything alright?"

Yukina flinched as her voice sounded so loud in the silence that passed between them and seemed to stretch out for far longer than she had expected. Normally Hiei would respond somewhat curtly to her when she asked. Or at the very least he would give her his common "hnn" sound. When neither were forthcoming she hesitated as she reached out towards him feeling a worry growing in her heart. There was something about the emotions Yukina could sense inside of him that concerned her greatly. She grew still however as Hiei's eyes rose once more to look upon her with that same intensity that had so unnerved her before.

Hiei pushed himself up from where he had been leaning. His body tense as if torn between the impulse to move forward and to three eyed demon being almost deathly silent for so long that Yukina couldn't help but to wonder if the other was ever going to say anything to her at all or if maybe he had not come here at all but simply been standing here to find his own peace?

"I will be returning to the Makai now. I have no reason to return to this place, I belong there."

Yukina felt herself jump as the sudden voice broke the silence. Blinking at Hiei as she realized just what he was saying. Inexplicably Yukina felt as if her whole body had been turned to what the humans called jello. The consistency of her limbs becoming limp and shaky as her hand fell away from where it had been outstretched. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes as an even less explainable sadess hit her just as suddenly.

Hiei could not help the feeling of remorse as he watched his sister's whole face crumple, her eyes going wide and filling with tears as her hand which she had reached out to him fell away. Hiei had to hold himself physically back as she stumbled back to lean against the wall as her legs seemed unable to support her full weight. Cursing himself internally for having not simply left r the Makai Hiei stood where he was as he watched his sister.

This stirred the same feeling in his stomach that hearing Kurama's soft voice from his rooms the night before had. The want to abandon his plans and remain here where he could find a home among these two. Two people he cared for and wished happiness for. This only made him tense and look out over the horizon rather than watch the younger ice apparition. Biting down on the urge to offer her comfort. The urge to give into his weakness.

"Here..."

Yukina blinked back the tears that were making Hiei swim before her, taking several moments to be able to see him clearly only to be left staring in shock at what was being held out towards her by the fire demon. Staring at the jewel Hiei held out towards her Yukina could very clearly remember giving Kurama her jewel to give to Hiei. Along with the request that should he ever find her brother that he please give it to him.

At first glance what Hiei held tightly in his hand appeared to be the same as the one she had passed to him on his returning to the Makai before the demon tournament. However upon closer inspection she knew immediately, that this was not her tear gem but rather another. The sister gem to her own held on an old string that had clearly been damaged and repaired many times.

Reaching out with shaking hands Yukina pulled the jewel towards herself to allow for a thorough examination, staring at it with wide eyes before looking up to the demon that had offered it to her.

"Hiei? Did you find my brother?"

Yukina couldn't help but to ask as she studied Hie's face waiting to hear his response. Longing to hear even as little a response as "yes". Her voice as she had asked him no more than a whisper.

However as time elapsed and Hiei did not say anything Yukina gasped as in that moment their eyes locked. That uncertainty and worry clear in his eyes coupled with the emotions warring inside the other demon. He was scared, worried that she would reject him. That he was not a good enough demon. In that moment there was absolutely no mistaking the meaning behind the jewel he had given to her and Yukina knew without a doubt.

Throwing herself into his arms Yukina held onto him for a brief moment as she let a few tears slip down her cheeks. For just that short few seconds she didn't realize what the pressure around her hips was until she looked down to see one arm halfheartedly wrapped around her. The pressure was gone a moment later as Hiei flitted off and was gone with no more sound than an exhalation.

As Yukina realized just what had happened and felt her mind scrambling to catch up with everything her emotions were feeling she was left unable to do anything more than stare off after the other. In that moment however a wave of sadness hit her so hart it almost stole the koorime's breath as she looked up and realized that it was not only her that was staring after Hiei as he left but the green eyes of a certain fox as well. From where she was Yukina could see very little of Kurama in any detail.

All she could truly make out was that he stood in the doorway to the room in which he'd spent the night alone, her brother's room. Yukina could see that he still wore the pants and shoes he had left the celebrations in the night beore. His dress shirt on yet open, one hand resting over his stomach.

The feelings of grief as those green eyes turned from where Hiei had vanished and met her own was over powering. The small smile that spread over Kurama's face as he realized that she had seen him, and maybe even in his gentle attempt to ease a small portion of her pain, did very little to mask his pain. With only a nod in her direction Yukina could do nothing more as Kurama turned then and left, heading in the opposite direction to which Hiei had gone. Yukina could not find the strength to run after Kurama in that moment, nor could she cry out after him.

Before she even realized it Yukina found herself on her knees crying harder than she could ever remember crying. The sadness she had sensed in Kurama was just too great for her when coupled with her own grief over having just learned the truth. Of learning finally that she had had the brother she always sought at her side looking out for her in his own way without her ever knowing. The moments lost because she had simply not known who Hiei really had been.

What was worse was that some how it felt like she'd just lost not one brother in that moment but two. Sighing faintly as warm arms wrapped themselves around her yukina looked up to see the smiling face of her husband and mate and cuddled into him to let him wash away her sadness. Cooing gently to her as he tried to find out why she was so upset and to ease her pain in his loving way.

Much later that day however, when the others had finally woken up to the news from the newly weds that Hiei would be leaving for the Makai. As a group they all went to Kurama's rooms, clearly worried by Yukina's descriptions of the fox's mental state that morning. However as they arrived at his room all they would find was the bedding he had been given. His things had obviously been packed up and not even the faintest signs of the fox remained save for a rose of the darkest black laying on top of the pile...

* * *

AN: Hi everyone so this rewrite of my old story is over.. oh my god three years in the making. Holy cow so I finally managed to log into my old account and started poking around in the old stories and after playing around with the first chapter a little to see about changing some things I figured out that a total revamp of the story would be required. Sooo here it is. I hope those of you that have come from my old account and old version of this story like it's new format and please feel free to let me know what you think and if you like my newer writing style.

As always I am always looking for Beta readers so if any of you like the story and want to work with me since my grammar can be weak at times I would love to hear from you. This story has not been schedualed into my hopeful release list but when i get into it more that may change.

Cheers all

Stary


End file.
